A New Beginning
by Edward's Symphony
Summary: Can Vivian handle moving again? What awaits her in her new home? Everyone seems so freindly in their new home, but are they? Is Vivian's life in danger because someone doesn't want her there? Read to find out. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters.

Enjoy! And PLEASE review!!

Chapter 1:

A New Beginning

Vivian stared out her window feeling lonely but happy at the same time. She couldn't believe herself, but she missed Aiden's little quirks. The sun was setting and there was a lovely, warm breeze about. She wanted to be out, running with the pack; she wanted to be with Aiden. She missed how she could feel so human with him, how he could make her feel so special, but she had Gabriel for that now.

Didn't she? Didn't he, willingly, tell her his secret and comfort her when she couldn't complete her change? He had been there for her, whether she liked it or not and that was more than Aiden could ever do, now anyways. As another breeze wrapped itself around the corner of her house she felt a cool spot on her cheek. She gently reached up with her hand and found she had silently cried herself river of tears.

'_God,' _she thought, '_I am utterly pathetic without a man in my life. I wasn't this way when I was single, so why now?'_ She quickly dried her face with her shirt and pulled her hair in front of her face.

"VIVIAN!" hollered Finn, laughing. She heard them, but she couldn't see them; that made her anxious.

"Hey Viv," Willem jumped on the roof and walked awkwardly towards Vivian who was sitting in the window frame.

"Ahaha! Did you _see_ the look on the woman's face?" Gregory and Finn were roaring with laughter on the ground below ready to jump to the roof like Willem.

"Not again," Vivian's voice was filled with annoyance. That was the fifth time this week they scared a poor woman out of her wits.

"Really Viv, if you were there you would be laughing to," Willem said snaking his arm around her waist as best he could.

"No, I, unlike you, actually have a sense of humor, unlike you, who are mindless jerks."

"Na, we just like to have a good time," said Finn as best he could.

"Where's Ulf?" Suddenly, Willem, Finn, and Greg stopped laughing.

"He's, he's been too depressed lately. We tried to talk him into coming with us, we told him it would cheer him up, but you know how he is now." Vivian sighed. She figured something along these lines would happen.

"Don't go puffin' air! We tried!" said Finn, who was annoyed at Vivian's lack of interest in him.

"I know something that will cheer you up," smirked Greg.

"No, you know something that's going to cheer _you_ up."

"What's the difference?" he asked and the worst part was that he sounded as if he meant it.

"I have stuff to do," she said, and got up from the sill and hopped on her bed.

"Like what? Watch the sun set off the deck this time? What do _you_ have to do Vivian? Go hunt down a _meat-boy_?" That last part from Finn really hurt Vivian. She hated how her every move was monitored by everyone in the pack. Couldn't she lead her own life? But she ignored them and walked into the kitchen. She went to the cabinet, removed a tall glass, and poured herself some water from the sink.

She chugged the glass in seconds and re-filled her it. The second time though, she sipped it, holding the glass with her right hand and holding on to the counter with the palm of her left, looking out the window. When she was done she put her glass in the, no longer empty sink, and stalked back off to her room. When she got there, sitting on her bed, reading a magazine was Gabriel.

"Vivian," he said without looking up.

"What are you doing here?" This time he looked up, hurt.

"I came to see you, is that such a crime?" he changed his expression so now he had an innocent smile on his face.

"When you trespass," Vivian walked into the room and sat on her chair across from her bed.

"I did no such thing," again he looked hurt, but in a mocking way.

"Then why are you sitting on my bed?"

"Because I find it comfortable and the door to the porch was open."

"That is trespassing," she crossed her arms, annoyed at the "trespasser".

"Uh, Vivian, I didn't come here to argue with you," he sighed.

"Then why are you here?"

"Would you like to go out?"

Please review! Did you like it? Should I keep writing or not? I won't be offended if you say something. I need constructive criticism. Please, please, please review!!


	2. The Sage Willow

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters.

Enjoy! And PLEASE review!!

* * *

Chapter 2:

The Sage Willow

"Maybe," Vivian replied stubbornly, tying her hair back. She wanted, more than anything, to be out, either running with the pack or doing something. She just wasn't too apt to do anything with Gabriel, not yet anyways.

"There's a concert playing over at the college."

"Oh," she wanted to see Aiden and make him jealous, but she knew it wouldn't be fair to Gabe. "Who's playing?"

"A new band called Snap Shot. I thought you might want to check them out."

"Sure, I'll just get changed."

"Okay," Gabriel went back to his magazine as if he didn't hear what she just said.

"Gabriel," Vivian stood with her arms folded, her weight resting on her left leg.

"If I must," he smirked and closed the door on his way out of her room, magazine still in hand. Once he was out of sight, she looked down at her own outfit. She had on blue, jean, short, shorts and a sloppy, old, T-shirt that she wore whenever she gardened with her mother.

_'Ew,'_ she silently grimaced. She took off her shirt, threw it in her hamper and put on a white T-shirt that had a unique, swirl design that she got at a flee market and it clung to her body in the humid weather, but she didn't mind. Next, she discarded her sweaty shorts into the hamper. This time she chose a cute, little, mini skirt. Then she opened her closet and grabbed her sandals. Finishing up in her room, she walked swiftly to the bathroom. She pulled her pony tail out of its tight knot and shook her head vigorously. She brushed through it once, getting out the minor tangles. Then she ran her smooth fingers through her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and stared straight into her eyes, dazzled at how her shirt brought out her eyes and noticed her cheeks. They were flushed deeply so she didn't bother putting any blush on, but a little mascara couldn't hurt she decided.

Once she was done grooming herself, she slipped her sandals on and walked to the living room. When Gabriel saw her he whistled with pleasure.

"Let's go, shall we?" he walked over to her, throwing the magazine on the table and taking Vivian's waist.

As they neared Gabriel's motorcycle, he slung his leg over the bike. _'Slick,'_ Vivian thought. Then it was her turn to seat the bike. As she used both of her hands to steady herself, she remembered.

"Gabe, I forgot my purse inside."

"No you didn't."

"Wh…" Gabriel held up a pink hand bag with dark swirls on it, almost from out of nowhere. Vivian blushed.

"I grabbed it on my way out of your room."

"Why did you do that? How did you know that I was going to wear something that matched that bag?"

"Your shirt was flung over your chair, so I figured that you would wear it. The bag matched, so I grabbed it. I wondered if you would say anything." Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders, revealing no expressions on his face.

"Well, thank you," she took the bag and Gabriel met her eyes, smiling. She slid the bag down her arm, took the helmet he offered her and wrapped her arms around him, tight.

If she was going to use him at the concert, she, at lest, wanted him to think was as into him.

When they finally arrived, he took her helmet and placed it in the traveling compartment in the bike and locked it. She waited patiently taking his waist when he was done. They walked and found the line waiting to go in. She didn't have anything to say to him so she just stared at the setting sun.

"Vivian?" Gabriel asked.

"Hmm? Sorry," she answered staring into his perfect, blue eyes.

"Are you okay? You look……lost," his eyes betrayed his concernedness and Vivian instantly felt bad for how she planned to use him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just looking at the sunset," her voice got soft, "I'm going to miss it."

"Vivian, what are you talking about? None of us have even mentioned leaving here. I know how you must be feeling, but nows not the time to talk about it," his smooth hand played across her cheek, "later. I promise." Vivian smiled back sweetly. Although she was unaware of it, she was steadily falling for Gabriel.

"I wonder why they're having the show inside tonight," he said looking around.

"Oh well, I don't mind," she was starting to regret going to the concert. She was feeling tired and, and much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to lye in Gabriel's arms.

"You never wanted to move here did you? To Maryland, I mean."

"No, but once my father pasted away, I bare to live in that house. Everyday I would wake up and walk straight past his room and I would see an empty spot at the table or a toothbrush missing in the bathroom," she stared at his face somberly, "missing home, is like missing my father, and sometimes…..sometimes, the memories are to painful."

Gabriel stared down; right back at her, trying to understand what it would feel like, to have everything and completely lose it. They finally took their seats and the show started right on time. After the first song she no longer felt tired. The music had such a good tempo and she could feel the singers' passion in her soul.

"You like them, don't you?" said Gabriel watching Vivian as she danced to the music and sang with the band every time they played a chorus the second time.

"Yeah," she said. Gabriel just smiled and sat in his seat while everyone else around him was jumping up and down in synchronization with the drums' steady beat.

At the end of the concert Vivian was pumped and had no desire to go home. As she plopped herself on Gabe's bike she hugged him tight and took in his scent. He smelled fresh, like shampoo and soap and Vivian preferred it next to some of the nasty cologne that the Four wore.

The Four.

No longer the Five, now with Rafe gone. She had _liked_ Rafe. He had made her laugh, even though she hated admitting it, and the pranks that he always played could get annoying but she never hated him. Until, of course, he started killing people with, _Astrid. _Vivian felt so bad for Ulf and felt worse because she couldn't do anything to help him. That's where everything went wrong.

Astrid was so old and how Rafe could find her appealing was beyond her. Rafe had endangered the pack and now they had to start over, again. Although Gabriel said that it wasn't definite that the pack was going to move, she knew they would have to.

"So, Viv, where do you want to go?" Gabriel said before starting the bike.

"Anywhere but home and Tooleys."

"I know just the place." Vivian didn't bother to ask him where he was taking her because she knew he wouldn't tell her. They rode, for what seemed like hours, into the country side. The breeze chilled Vivian as the rode, but it was refreshing.

When Gabriel stopped the bike, she got off, hesitant at first, looking at the surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure what the people call it here. There are variations of the name, but I come here to think. Everything is so peaceful here." Gabriel had taken them to a vast meadow with flowers everywhere. On the edge of the meadow was an old, sage looking, weeping willow, like the one from Pocahontas. The branches hung low to the ground and the roots were gnarled in between the grass. They sat down and faced the city below.

"Wow," said Vivian softly, "how did you find this place?"

"It was after the pack had found out about the attacks and I got so frustrated. I changed form and just ran. It felt weird when I did. I wasn't running away, but no matter how fast I ran I couldn't run fast enough to take me away from all the havoc of the pack. It was frustrating and I felt like ripping my chest to shreds to take away the gnawing feeling that I felt there. That's why I ran, to try to rid that annoyance I felt there, but it didn't help. And then I found this place and focused on the city. I dreamed about you Vivian and everyone else down there. I tried to think of how much harder life for some of those people probably was. It helped, forgetting my selfishness and thinking of those who actually have something to grieve about," he paused and tore his gaze away from the city looking to Vivian, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to babble."

"No," she couldn't bear to look at him so she looked at the city, "I know how you must have felt. Not being able to run away when you're not. It's like a nightmare. You're stuck in your dream until your body wills you out of it, and most of the time you're stuck facing something dreadful. Something that you can't run away from until you wake up and it's over and you have no clue how long it might last. I know that feeling exactly."

There was silence as the two contemplated everything that had been said. They listened to the crickets singing their song and watched the glow of the city steadily decrease as the night went on. They fell asleep against each other on the trunk of the tree and slept soundly until morning.

* * *

Review!! Please!!!! 


	3. The Arrival: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters.

Enjoy! And PLEASE review!!

Thank you:

Rangerxgirlx25

Sweetly Sarcastic

LoneWolf73

Raging Raven

DCCDchick

Inuslovergirl

For reviewing!!!

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Arrival

Part 1

"Oh shit!" Vivian muttered. She had woken up to find herself sprawled upon Gabriel's chest. Her shorts were wet with the dew from the grass and her back was stiff. She took one last glance at the city below, starting to awake, and ran to Gabriel's motorcycle.

"Shit," she said again. _'How the hell am I supposed to get home?'_ Vivian had never driven a motorcycle before and she wasn't about to try and learn. There was only one other way home.

_'No,'_ she thought_, 'not in the daylight.'_ She let out an aggravated sigh and decided it was the only way without making Esme suspicious. Obligated, Vivian took the key from the ignition and unlocked the compartment in the seat. Then Vivian stripped off all of her clothes and placed them in the deep hole. She took the key, relocked the compartment and put the key back in the ignition.

Vivian concentrated hard on her wolf form. Slowly, but steadily, limb by limb popped and took wolf shape. Her ivory skin changed into its thick tawny pelt and she could hear Gabriel's even breaths from under the willow. Vivian ran to the willow and looked at Gabriel once more before she left and breathed in his scent again. She, then, ran back to the road, finding cover in the woods so no one traveling would see her.

From looking at the sun Vivian guessed it was around seven-thirty. As she reached her house she carefully walked to her porch and changed form. Then she crawled to her window and quietly walked in. Once she was safely in her room, she grabbed her bathrobe from the back of her door, put it on and walked to the bathroom. There, Vivian took a cool shower.

She was drenched with sweat from her run and her throat was parched. As she finished her shower, she grabbed a towel to dry herself and put the blue fuzzy bathrobe on. She opened the door and was instantly chilled, so she wrapped her robe tighter around her body. As she paused to do that she could hear voices in the kitchen. She identified the first as Esme's, but couldn't name the accent on the second.

It sounded male, and no doubt, Esme was probably already flirting with him. Silently, Vivian walked back to her room and changed into sweat pants and a T-shirt, discarding her towel in the hamper and placing the bathrobe back on its perch. Then she ventured downstairs to get herself a cup of coffee to help wake up her aching body. It wasn't the run that had bothered her; it was all that jumping and dancing from the night before.

"'Morning, sleepy head," said Esme smugly. Across from the table sat Tomas and she felt ashamed for not recognizing his voice earlier. He was practically there all the time.

"Get in late last night?" _'Yeah, what do you think,'_ Vivian thought.

"Yeah, you could say that," she said leaving out her other snide remark.

"Where were you?"

"At a concert," she said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, and who were you with?" Esme raised her eyebrows at Tomas.

"Why do you assume that I was with someone?"

"Because, Vivian, it is very unlike you to go out by yourself." She didn't answer; it wasn't a question.

"How are you Tomas?" Vivian sat down at the table blowing on her coffee.

"Good, thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh, wonderful."

"Vivian, don't change the subject."

"So now asking someone how they are is a crime?"

"Ah, Vivian," sighed Esme as Tomas smirked.

"Ah, mother," she mimicked. She knew it would annoy her mother, but not enough to the point where she wouldn't ask who she was out with, again.

"Who did you spend your evening with?"

"Gabriel," she quickly took a gulp of her coffee, burning her throat.

"Really," Esme raised her eyebrows once more, "where did you go afterwards?"

"I have no clue," Vivian got up from the table not wanting to continue the conversation.

"We'll talk about this later!" Esme hollered up to Vivian. As she entered her room Vivian glanced at her calendar, estimating when their final move would be. It was the third weekend in September so Vivian thought around the end of November sometime. _'Fall,'_ she thought_, 'the one and only time of year when the leaves are all different. When people like the change, if only everyone was like that with_ other_ matters.'_ Vivian sighed. She liked taking her canvas outside and painting scenery, when the Four weren't around anyways.

Vivian hadn't painted in a while, or finished a painting. She wanted to do something new, but her mural still wasn't finished and she hated leaving work unfinished. She didn't know what to do with herself, which was a rare occasion. She could paint of course, but she didn't have the patience at the moment. _'What to do,'_ she thought, _'oh, Moon! What does he want now?'_

Vivian heard the faint roar of an engine die and the door bell come to life. She quickly grabbed her brush, ran it through her damp hair and flipped it. She dropped the brush, threw open her bedroom door and rushed to the front one. She stopped short realizing that her mother had gotten there before she could. _'Damn.'_

Vivian knew that what Gabriel had in his hands would only bring more trouble and chaos to the whole, "you were out with Gabriel last night?" scene in the kitchen.

"Gabriel, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Is Vivian home?"

"Yes, she is. Are those her clothes?" Esme looked appalled.

"Yes, she left them with me last night. Oh, there she is," he said peering behind Esme.

"Vivian, would you care to explain to me what happened last night?"

"Mom, nothing happened," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You call this nothing?"

"Yes," she said snatching her clothes out of Gabriel's hands.

"I took Vivian out last night into the woods and I put her clothes in the trunk in my bike and she went home in her wolf form so she wasn't able to get her clothes."

"That's why I didn't know where I was."

"Well, okay then," Esme said, slightly skeptical. Vivian, not feeling the need to talk to Gabriel, walked to her room and threw her clothes on her chair. When she turned around Gabriel was there, arms folded, standing in the door way.

"Thank you," Vivian said without feeling.

"I was upset that you left," he pouted and Vivian melted but held back a smile.

"That's life."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes, is that all?"

"No," Gabriel moved to the bed, laid down, and motioned to Vivian to lye next to him. She wanted to, but didn't feel right about it.

"Please?" he pouted again and she sat on the edge of the bed, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. A lock of his hair fell over his eyes and she reached up slowly to move it. She moved it behind his ear and traced her hand back to his cheek and down his neck, to his lapel. Then she lay back on the bed, put her head to his chest and closed her eyes. He was warm and his hand caressed her arm.

Vivian closed her eyes, just taking in the moment. She was happy and she wanted to stay in his arms, protected, forever. That was how she felt: protected. She no longer missed her father that much, now that she knew Gabriel would stand by her.

"Everything is going to work out," he said, almost reading Vivian's worried mind. Now that she knew Gabriel was there for her, she wondered about the pack and the move.

"Mmm," said Vivian, now to tired and sleepy to answer.

They lay on the bed for sometime just resting, acknowledging each others presence and then, things turned ugly. There was a knock on the door and Vivian attempted to get up.

"No, you stay here. Esme will get the door." Seconds later Esme called up to Vivian. She walked downstairs and almost gasped aloud.

* * *

I know this chapter is short and kind of pointless, but the following chappie is gonna be intense!!! Please review!! 


	4. The Arrival: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters.

Enjoy! And PLEASE review!! It's a little OOC.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Arrival

Part 2

_'Black, all black,'_ Vivian thought disgusted. That was the first thing she had noticed; black jeans, black painted nails, and a black T-shirt. Everything was black, but the thing Vivian hated the most was the black combat boots. She looked at how the lace was pulled tight through the tiny silver rings, and watched as the blinding shine on the boots trudged into her house. No one had invited her in.

Who did she think she was?

"I'll leave you two alone," said Esme, making Vivian tear her eyes away from the hideous boots. Why did she choose to butt out of Vivian's life now? Without saying a word Vivian walked past Kelly downstairs. There, Vivian sat down and Kelly followed suit. When she sat down, Vivian got a good look at Kelly's pale face.

Kelly's eyes looked mocking and Vivian knew whatever she had to say wouldn't be good. For a while there was silence with the exception of laughter from the kitchen. Then finally, getting tired of sitting there, Vivian spoke.

"Why did you come here?" her voice was cold and harsh, but Kelly's reply made Vivian want to laugh. Kelly had flipped her hair awkwardly behind her shoulder, revealing a bright sliver pendent. _'Congratulations Kelly! You know just how to set a girl off,'_ smirked Vivian.

Kelly wasn't pleased with the response.

"If you came here to make me jealous it hasn't worked."

"Aiden gave it to me."

"I know who you got it from. Do you honestly think that Aiden went out and personally picked that out for you?"

"He told me so," she said smugly.

"Newsflash, Kelly, he got that for me when he went away on his vacation. When we broke up I gave him the necklace back."

"Well I have it now."

"Well it wasn't bought for you," Vivian laughed, "is that why you came here?"

"Listen, _Vivian_, I don't know what game you're playing, but we all saw you at the concert last night. More importantly, _I_ saw you at the concert last night. Stay _away_ from Aiden. He doesn't love you anymore. In fact, he doesn't even like you," she laughed gaily, "don't go near Aiden, me, or my home again."

Vivian stopped smiling remembering when she had gone into Kelly's room and destroyed all of her belongings.

"Yeah, I know it was you who did all of those things. I'm loved by everyone except you, and frankly you're scum on the bottom of my boots. Stay away or I'll have the police after you again." By this time Kelly was up out of her seat and headed for the door.

"You can take your advice and shove it. I'll go where I want, thank you," Vivian stood with her arms folded waiting for Kelly to leave. "The door's right there." She stomped out the door aggravated that her "little speech" didn't go as planned. _'What a random punk jerk,' _thought Vivian_, 'wait a month why don't you, to bring that up.' _

She, then, veered back to Gabriel who had moved himself onto the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing out there?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was lying in bed and saw the sky and thought I could get some fresh air," he helped Vivian on the roof, his shirt tightening around his mussels.

"So you like the fall?"

"Mmhm, do you smell that?" he breathed in deeply through his nostrils. Vivian copied Gabriel, breathing in deeply.

"No," she tried breathing again.

"But you do, everyone smells it. It's the fresh air. Only autumn has that brisk smell." Again Vivian breathed in and this time she caught the smell along with a shiver. Gabriel took her in his arms and rubbed her shoulders warming them.

"It clears my mind," he closed his eyes, inhaled and then exhaled. Vivian just took in her familiar surroundings. She could sense Kelly on the sidewalk just in front of her house and a chipmunk on the ground harvesting nuts. The colors were brilliant; red and orange together on a single tree looked like gold, so rich in texture. Gabriel's breathing exercise made Vivian feel peaceful and calm and she felt ready to take on that painting she wanted to do earlier.

"Gabriel?"

"Vivian," he squeezed her in his arms.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get my canvas and paints."

"Okay," he let her go and inhaled trying to catch a weft of her scent. Once inside her room Vivian grabbed her canvas, paints, paint brush and her jug of fresh water which she re-filled every time she finished with a painting. Then, she went back to her window and handed Gabriel her paints and canvas.

"Thank you," she sat down aside from him, setting everything in place.

"What are you going to paint?"

"You'll see," she said unscrewing the lid on the jug.

"Who was at the door before?"

"I don't think you know her. Her name is Kelly. She hangs out with Aiden and his crowd now."

"Is she the one that wears all black _all _the time?"

"Sadly, yes," Vivian dipped her brush in the water and then placed it in a brown paint.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing, just the usual threat," she said in half a laugh. Suddenly Gabriel was tense.

"Don't worry. It's not like I wouldn't be able to handle her."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. Vivian, you didn't say anything did you, nothing out of the ordinary?" She gave up her canvas and leaned over to Gabriel, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry. She just said that I should stay away from Aiden or else," Vivian whispered in Gabriel's ear, "Besides, I thought you heard it."

"Well, I did, but I didn't want to say anything because then I knew you would be mad at me," he frowned, giving Vivian a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Now," said Vivian becoming serious, "leave me to my work and do not disturb me until I am finished." She pronounced the last word with a French accent.

She then returned to her canvas and dabbed the brown paint on the paper in the shape of a tree trunk. After she made the trunk she placed her brush in the jug to clean it and started again with a Forest Green. She took her brush to the canvas and made short strokes for grass. Then, she went back to her warm brown and made gnarled roots through it. Now came the part that Vivian was so longing to do; the top.

First, she selected a light orange paint that matched the trees around her. The brush and the canvas met and became one. The orange flowed from the top of the tree to the bottom in thin strips like lace. Then Vivian added a red and a soft yellow on top of it. All the colors bonded together, shooting down towards the ground like rain, but stopping at a halt only inches away.

She looked at her work, feeling as if something was missing. She had painted the willow Gabriel had shown her with fall colors, just as she wanted, but something felt left out. Vivian took a deep breath and closed her eyes; thinking of what she could add the painting. With no avail she opened them and saw Gabriel resting out of the corner of her eye. Vivian turned her head fully to Gabriel and looked at his peaceful stance.

His arms were folded across his muscular chest and his eyes were shut deep in slumber.

_'Gabriel,'_ Vivian thought, _'the missing piece.'_

She cleaned her brush and painted his thick pelt right under the willow, sleeping soundly. _'Perfect.'_ Done with her canvas Vivian rinsed her brush, tidied her paints, and screwed the lid on tight on top of her jug. Carefully, she brought her painting in through her window first and nestled it safely on her desk. Then she quietly went back up to the roof and gathered her art possessions.

She placed her brush and paints next to her canvas while she took her jug to the kitchen to wash out. It was noon and Vivian was hungry and wanted to grab a snack, but decided to wait for Gabriel.

"Where did Tomas disappear to?" asked Vivian as she emptied the jug's murky water.

"Said he wanted to go looking for a good suit; he has a friend that invited him to a cocktail party. Something like that anyways. I didn't quiet understand what he was saying because he was talking about several parties and whatnot. I offered to help him look but he said that I should get some rest if I had work tonight. He is so thoughtful."

Esme sighed circling the rim of her mug with her index finger. "Were you painting?"

"Mmhm and Gabriel fell asleep out on the roof while I was painting."

"Moon knows he doesn't get enough sleep. Either that or he needs a vacation. He does way too much for the pack, but what should we expect? He is the alpha male, is he not?" said Esme having her own mini conversation.

"That's a great idea. We should all surprise Gabriel with a vacation," Vivian finished up with her jug, "we'll talk about it later though. Gabriel might hear."

"Okay darling, whatever you say." At that Vivian left her mother to the confines of the kitchen. When Vivian got back to her room she placed the water down and grabbed a blanket from her bed. She put it in her arms and walked onto the roof. Gabriel was still fast asleep. She placed the blanket over his tan body and kissed him on the forehead.

He stirred slightly, but nothing drastic to make Vivian think that he might have overheard her and Esme in the kitchen. She knelt down on the roof and leaned against the window for support. She raised the blanket and slid under it, immediately feeling its warmth. Then she placed her head on his shoulder and slept.

When they simultaneously woke up when the sun was low in the sky.

"You need more sleep Gabriel," Vivian lectured.

"So do you. You were asleep both times I was asleep."

"Well you need it more than I do." They ventured forth into Vivian's room stretching.

"Where's your painting? You never told me what you were up to," he smiled. Vivian was reluctant to show Gabriel anything. She didn't want him to tease her for incorporating him in her painting.

"Is that the willow?" Vivian nodded, "And, do I dare ask who that charming wolf is?" she blushed but smiled. _'So he can be facetious,' _Vivian privately joked.

"Yes. C'mon, let's go grab some food, I'm starving."

* * *

Review!! Please!! What'd ya think about this chappie?? Review and tell me! 


	5. The Rat

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters.

tear, tear, sniff, sniff

To answer your question LoneWolf73 I have no artistic ability whatsoever. It's funny that you say that, cuz we were talking about painting and stuff like that in my English class one day and I was talking to my teacher about paints and she asked me if I painted and I was like nooo, not mee. - that's such a run on haha. My parents love art work and paintings and are always searching for a new painting for the house so I guess I pick stuff up from them. :

There is this song called "Attack" by 30 Seconds to Mars! It's really amazing and it reminds me sooo much of B&C! Go to and search it!

Now on to the story!!

* * *

Chapter 5:

The Rat

Gabriel followed Vivian to the kitchen holding on to her hand. He wanted to take Vivian's painting and frame it in his apartment but she didn't feel that it was that good. She couldn't stop him from taking it though, could she? Oh well, she would think about _that_ later.

Right now her mind was set on getting something to eat.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Vivian, peering into the refrigerator. Gabriel took the door from Vivian's hand and closed the fridge. Then he locked his arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth.

"How 'bout _I _make _you_ lunch," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"The kitchen is yours, sir," she said sarcastically.

"Now got sit down. You'll be in my way. After all, you know what they say, to many chefs spoil the soup." is the the right saying?

"If I must, but can I at least get my drink first?" she said sounding put out but in a joking way.

"Eh, eh," he waved an index finger back and forth, "making lunch for you includes serving you lunch, getting you a beverage, finding you someone to dine with, and giving you a lovely massage at the end of your meal. Now," he showed her a seat at the table, "sit back, relax and if you have any problems don't hesitate to call me," he finished in a butler like tone.

Then he turned his back on her to turn on the radio sitting on the counter. He tuned it to a classical station and let the music play. Next, he went to a cupboard, opened it and removed a candle and a match. _'Moon only knows how he knew that was there.' _Gabriel lit the candle and extinguished the match.

Then he brought the tall white candle to the table and carefully placed it in the center. He discarded the match in the garbage and returned his attention to Vivian.

"What can I offer you to drink?"

"A Chardonnay would be nice," joked Vivian. Under the law, she wasn't allowed to have alcohol, but no one would know.

"A strong sprite it is," Gabriel flashed his pearly whites and searched the cabinets for a wine glass. Then he walked gracefully to the fridge removing a can of soda. The can opened with a pop and sizzled as he poured it into the elegant glass. He took the extra soda and placed it precariously back onto its self and picked the glass up by its stem. Gabriel plopped the glass on the table and Vivian took it gratefully.

He had given her a glass that was supposed to be used for drinking red wine. The glass consisted of a skinny stem and a wide rim. When Vivian held the stem of it she felt sophisticated and elegant, just like the glass. She brought the rim to her lips and took a polite sip. Once Gabriel saw that she was satisfied he went to the refrigerator to see what ingredients she had.

"Where do you keep your spaghetti?" he said also removing a bowl of washed shrimp.

"In the pantry to your right" he closed the fridge door and in turn opened the pantry door. The pasta boxes were kept in neat rows at his eye level.

"Very nice," he chuckled and grabbed a box that contained long spaghetti.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything is set up very nicely," he chuckled again. Vivian pouted, glazing her eyes and looking up from underneath her long lashes. Gabriel turned around and laughed, placing the pasta and shrimp down roughly on the counter. He strode over to Vivian and took her face in his hands. He kissed her on the forehead and she closed her eyes.

"Vivian," he laughed again and kissed her on the lips. She didn't return the kiss because she wasn't amused by having a neat pantry.

"I'm not laughing at you. Never Vivian, would I laugh at you. Come here," he picked her up in her arms and brought her over the pantry. Vivian let out an aggravated sigh but ended up laughing with Gabriel. Inside, on the self, was a dead rat with blood pooled around it. It was another one of the Fives pranks.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should leave it there for Esme when she comes home, she might want to have a talk with them," he laughed once more and kissed Vivian on the lips and this time she returned it. Gabriel brought her back to the table and gingerly placed her in her seat.

"So, will you tell me what you're going to cook?" Gabriel looked offended.

"Of course not, you wouldn't tell me what you were going to paint, what's fair is fair." Vivian pouted again and he laughed.

"Darling, you really have to come up with something better than that," he smirked, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Gabriel then got back to work by boiling water in a pot and sautéing the shrimp along with garlic.

"Smells good," said Vivian breathing in deeply. He smiled.

"It should be done in ten minutes."

"I can't wait," she smiled warmly towards him.

"Where do you keep your plates?"

"In that cabinet right behind you, yes, that's the one." Gabriel took out two plates, two forks and spoons and two napkins. When the meal was ready he placed the pasta on the two plates and piled the shrimp on after. He put one plate in front of Vivian and one across from her.

"So, who is the lucky man that gets to dine with me?"

"The chef himself," he said sitting down. Vivian scrunched up her face.

"I don't think I like the chef very much. He was too afraid to pick up a dead rat so he decided to leave it there for Esme. That's not very nice in my book."

"Your book's a whole lot different from mine." They both broke up laughing. They started to eat and the classical music filled the silence. At the end of the meal Gabriel took the two plates and put them in the sink, washed his hands, then walked over to the back of Vivian's chair and started massage her back.

"I'm setting up a meeting for tomorrow morning and you're the Alpha female. You will have a lot of say in it."

"Oh," she didn't know what to say about that.

"I know I said that I didn't think that the pack would have to move, but things aren't looking too good. Too many people are on edge and on the look out for something strange. I want to have your full support on this Viv, will you help me?" She was a little hesitant to reply but Gabriel loved her and would protect her against anything. It was the very least she could do.

"Of course, has Rudy found a place for us yet?"

"He's coming home tonight."

"Gabriel," he stopped massaging her back and Vivian turned around, "won't people get suspicious when they see half of the town leave?"

"I don't think that will be a problem. Everyone thinks that half of us are family and we can move at different times, all at once would be suspicious."

"What about school? I'm in my last year."

"We can transfer you and all the boys to another school. Everything will be okay," he dropped down to give Vivian a kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They parted for air only a second, but Gabriel managed a word.

"Together everything will be okay. I love you Vivian." He kissed her on the lips and then Vivian spoke.

"I love you too."

* * *

For the past 4 chappies I've been asking people NICELY to review and the same ppl review every time. I'm not going to post another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter!! I don't care if it's one word and I'm all for criticising too!! With that said, REVIEW!! 


	6. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters.

Obviously my writing isn't the greatest thing since sliced bread, but I will continue to write and post my chapters. Fanfiction is a sight designed to help and master writing skills and so no matter how many reviews I will never get I shall still post my passions here.

* * *

Chapter 6:

The Meeting

Vivian washed the dishes in the sink and stared out the window in dismay. It was starting to drizzle outside and the weather matched her mood. She was sad that Gabriel had left her, but he did promise that he would be back later. He went home to think over what he was going to say at the meeting; to persuade everyone that moving was a good thing. She rinsed a plate and hummed an old song that Willem used to sing constantly.

She couldn't remember the name, but the tune was fresh in her mind. As she hummed, her work seemed to go much faster. She finished washing the dishes then moved on to drying and putting them away. Vivian _hated_ putting dishes away. There was so much bending and stretching involved not mentioning the lifting of pots and pans.

Then she remembered when Gabriel had taken her to his meadow. He had said that there were so many people who had worse problems in their lives and that he was only being selfish, thinking of his own controversies. Vivian remembered how Gabriel felt bad for her and that made her feel horrible. She hated it when people pitied her and made her feel like everything was going to turn just fine and dandy when she felt things were fine already.

She knew things were going to be okay because she was the only one who could make it that way and she planed to. When people pitied her she felt she had to work extra hard to make things better because she felt as if everyone expected her to be peace maker. Vivian knew it wasn't her job, but if it wasn't her job, than who's? Without realizing it, she was done putting away the dishes. Things could go by fast if you didn't focus on the negative. That's what she had to do; focus on the positive.

Vivian stalked back off to her room, wondering what time it was. According to her clock it was two-thirty. She still had a lot of time on her hands before the meeting and Gabriel never said what time he would come back over. Thinking of something to do, Vivian picked up her painting and studied Gabriel's wolf form that she drew. She closed her eyes trying to commit it to memory.

When she thought of Gabriel as a wolf, she thought of her mural that she had never finished. She opened her eyes and turned to it. Looking at the unfinished mural she thought of the other painting she drawn for the school and Aiden's poem that he wrote to it. Thinking of the poem, she went back to her desk and removed a pen and pad from a drawer. Words flowed onto the paper and Vivian felt alive, just as she did when she painted.

She wrote a poem to her painting with the willow and Gabriel.

The change of fall is welcomed warmly

With brisk air and golden leaves

This change is remarked as a beauty

Loved by all who see

People are so foolish

To love what they can't see

To believe in fairy tales

And other mysteries

They think of them as wondrous

But if they saw them they would shun

The fairies and the ogres

And the elfish little ones

But why be so afraid?

When you teach your kin of these

Why doubt the power of magic?

You should practice what you preach

Vivian re-read her poem a couple of times and satisfied with her work she stapled it to the bottom of her canvas. Not long after did the meeting downstairs take place with warm welcomes for Rudy.

"Why don't we all sit down and hear what Rudy has to say," said Gabriel, trying to calm everyone down. Rudy walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat.

"Well, I know this hasn't been easy on anyone, but I think I found just the place for all of us. Now, it's in Canada." There was a murmur of exchanges and no one seemed too excited by the place.

"It's in Rosetown, Saskatchewan and I already bought the property for everyone." There was shouting in the room and everyone was outraged. None of them liked the idea that they didn't get to pick their own homes. After all they were going to have to live in them for a while. Suddenly, Gabriel whistled and the room was returned to its silence.

"Rudy spent time and effort doing this for the pack. The least _we_ could do is let him finish what he was trying to say," then Rudy resumed talking.

"I really think that everyone will find the place to their liking. I split everything up so the property isn't all together, but it's more beneficial because all of the property has a lot of land that connects, one way or the other. I bought three houses over on Ridpath Road and another three on Valley Road."

"Why were there so many houses open?" asked Renata, who used to be Rafe's mom.

"I don't know, but luck was on our side. Anyways, I also bought two houses over on Little Flower Avenue. I thought…..that…..maybe…..Esme would share a house with Ulf and Gregory. Renata with Persia and Minerva would share another one, Flavia with Jean, Sybil with Magada and Odessa, Jenny with Willem and Finn, Raul and Rolf," Vivian waited with anticipation for Rudy to call out her name. She wasn't roomed with her mother and that made her nervous, "Maybe……Gabriel….and….Vivian and Bucky and myself. No one has to follow this. I just thought that this would help everyone out a little."

"It does very much. Thank you Rudy," said Gabriel walking to the center of the room.

"If it's okay with Esme I would like Ulf and Gregory to stay with you and Willem and Finn to stay with Jenny." Both women bobbed heads in agreement as the Four protested.

"That's not fair! We're old enough to take care of ourselves!" shouted Finn.

"That why don't you show everyone!" Gabriel didn't want to make things complicated. Finn, reluctantly, sat back down.

"I trust, Renata, Persia and Minerva, that you are all fine with living together," he looked at them each in turn.

"Of course," said Persia sweetly and the others smiled warmly.

"The same for Sybil, Odessa and Magada, are you all okay living with one another?"

"It's fine with me."

"Of course."

"That would be wonderful," the three also smiled warmly.

"Good, I trust that everyone else is fine with who they're living with then," he searched the room for any disagreements and stopped at Vivian. She didn't say anything or portray any emotion on her face. She just was a little unsure of what living with Gabriel would mean.

"Rudy," it was Esme, "were you able to find a school for the kids?"

"It's called Rosetown Central High School, but I haven't got the kids enrolled yet."

"We can arrange it in no time," it was Gabriel who spoke.

"When can we start looking at the houses?" Persia wanted to know.

"I would hope this coming week. I would like to start moving people in about a week. Depending on who goes to visit the homes this week will determine who leaves first. If you ladies would like to start looking then I'm sure Rudy wouldn't mind taking you down."

"I would love to take them down," prompted Rudy.

"Well, then, that settles it. Persia, Sybil, Odessa, Renata, Magada, and Minerva will go to Canada with Rudy first thing tomorrow to pick out their homes. With that said, they will be the first to move. Thank you everyone for meeting with me today." Everyone got up and starting chatting idly about the move. Gabriel moved over to Vivian who still sat transfixed on the couch.

"Vivian, are you okay?"

"Hmm, oh, yeah, never better."

"Are you sure you're comfortable moving in with me?"

"The question is, are you comfortable moving in with me?" She let a smile slide its way across her face and stared into Gabriel's soft blue eyes.

* * *

I actually did research about Canada and all that stuff. Rosetown and Ridpath and Valley and Little Flower are real places!! Pretty snazzy stuff! Btw, I'm not going to be updating for maybe a week cuz I'm going on VACATION!! Nowhere special tho, I'm going some place really cold! Grr, don't ask why. I will write in my notebook while I am away tho!! With that said, please review!! 


	7. Unsettling Disputes

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters.

winces, don't hurt me for not writing. Explanations at end of chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Unsettling Disputes

The meeting room slowly emptied and Rudy, Esme and Vivian were the only ones left. Rudy and Esme walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee while Vivian still sat transfixed on her chair. She wasn't sure what living with Gabriel would mean, but she was sure it wouldn't be anything like living with Esme. Esme wouldn't be able to hassle her about going out and wouldn't be able to monitor her every move. But living with Gabriel didn't mean that Esme wouldn't be checking up on them.

Vivian knew Esme wouldn't be able to handle living without her. She sighed, and brought herself out of her trance. She could hear Esme talking to Rudy as if he had never left. As far as she could tell, they were talking about Canada. She got up and went to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Vivian, are you sure you're going to be alright living with Gabriel?" asked Esme in her motherly tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Do you honestly believe something bad is going to happen? I can take care of myself, you know that."

"Oh, I know! I'm more worried about your relationship with Gabriel. Once you two break up all hell will break loose."

"Mom, that's not going to happen any time soon."

"Should I be hearing wedding bells then?"

"Our relationship isn't that serious right now. Even if it does get serious I'll make sure that it doesn't interfere with school." Vivian took a sip of water and Esme eyed Rudy.

"Don't start, nothing's going to happen." Esme's face grew serious and she stared at Vivian.

"Nothing better happen. If I find you're pregnant before the end of school you'll regret it." Vivian rolled her eyes and took her glass to her room. She opened her window that she had closed earlier and sat in its frame. She wanted to live with Gabriel but what her mother said made her nervous, and that wasn't like her.

Vivian knew that if Gabriel truly loved her, like she thought he did, he would wait for her. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to start a family. Vivian had barely thought about college. She didn't want to end up like her mother and have to work at a bar and Gabriel didn't even have a job of his own. He looked over the pack and all of their affairs and that kept him busy enough.

If Vivian did want to have a future with him she would have to start thinking ahead. That meant college for her, no doubt. She had sent applications out to a couple of school just in case, but she wouldn't be able to go to a college she applied to in Maryland if she was moving to Canada. Though, everything was possible these days. She gulped down the rest of her water, stood up on the roof, and put the empty glass down on the window sill.

She had the urge to go running tonight; maybe it would clear her head of all chaos. She climbed down off the roof and slowly walked to the tall weeds in her back yard. Before stripping off her clothes, she sat down on the hard earth and breathed in, just as Gabriel showed her. She took in her surroundings preciously, knowing she wouldn't be seeing the calm river much more. Once she was in her wolf form she could sense the Four coming in her direction.

Vivian let out a howl that would have been a haughty laugh in her human body. She was planning to have some fun tonight with the Four. Why not make the prank on them tonight?

* * *

Yeah, I know this chappie was ridiculously short and I know that I haven't written in forever, but I went away, then I was grounded from the comp., and then I broke my thumb. Life is just going great for me. Anyways, I hope to be posting chaps a heck of a lot sooner!!! Please review!! 


	8. Deadly Stunts

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Deadly Stunts 

Vivian ran as fast as she could towards the dilapidated building that had been the scene of so much havoc for the pack a couple of months ago. As she ran she could feel the Four behind her but couldn't see them. She felt ashamed; Vivian should not have been able to feel them creeping up on her with increasing strength. After all, wasn't she the one that was always able to out-run the Four? It shouldn't be the other way around.

When she finally made it to the run-down building, she climbed to the top and stood at the edge in human form. She, then, patiently waited for the Four to arrive so they could see her when she fell to her doom. She had planned it out perfectly. Last time she was there she remembered a dumpster at the side of the building filled with old insulation. She figured that it would still be there since it didn't look like anyone was ever around to take care of things.

As she stood still at the top she spotted a long piece of cloth that was hanging from a landing, blowing in the wind. She quickly took the grimy cloth and tied it towel-style around her body. Then she walked back to her spot and waited. Now she could hear the Four just behind the closest tree, howling in triumph that they finally found her. Then they appeared all wearing boxers of some sort.

Vivian actually thought they looked pretty good in their boxers; all which revealed a slightly masculine chest. Vivian figured they probably stole them from a laundry line behind someone's house, totally typical of them. She was happy to see that Ulf was with them this time. He and Willem carried grave looks on their faces, but Gregory and Finn were smiling.

"Hey Viv!" called up Finn, who was sporting striped blue boxers.

"Go away," she called back down, throwing on a look of annoyance that was all part of her act.

"What's wrong?" asked Willem, a horrified look accompanying is grave one.

"I'm tired of being pushed around by everyone in the pack! I'm tired of people thinking that Gabriel and I should be together just because I won the fight in the Ordeal. I want to lead my own life!" She took a step toward the edge of the building so the Four would get an idea of what she planned to do.

Vivian could see their worried faces from out of the corner of her eye, all looking from her to the ground below her, but on their side of the building. She had planned it perfectly; she had positioned herself on the side of the building where the Four wouldn't actually be able see the dumpster below her, but the ground that held nothing but concrete.

"Arrangements can be made Vivian!" cried Gregory.

"By who?!"

"By Gabriel and Rudy!" he said. She turned around slightly, showing them her wet face.

"That's just it," she wailed, "_They_ would make the arrangements, not me! _They _would reconsider where everyone should live! Maybe _I_ want to make that decision! Maybe _I _want to lead my _own_ life!" She turned around and took another step towards the edge.

"Vivian don't do this! If you come down from there we can go talk to Rudy and Gabriel! Please Vivian!" said Willem.

"Rudy already left with the others for Canada to pick out their homes!" she said harshly.

"Nothing you say can change my mind!" she bellowed, "make sure that my mother is taken care of," she added on a much softer note. "Good-bye." Then Vivian took another step forward and fell into the dumpster filled with pink insulation. Changing form on the way down didn't help much; if anything it made the impact worse.

Invisible glassy splinters pierced her pelt and made her itchy all over. She yelped a little but tried to remain quiet; after all this was supposed to be a prank. Then she could hear voices rushing to the side of the building. Suddenly, Vivian changed into her human form again and sat Indian-style in the metal rectangle. All of the Four peered into the dumpster and scowled.

Vivian broke out with laughter even though she wanted to cry. In her human form she was already starting to form bruises and blood conditioned her hair.

"Vivian, look at you!" said Willem.

"Why did you do that? You had us scared half to death," said Finn, jumping into the dumpster. He gingerly hoisted Vivian in his arms up to the edge of the rectangle and passed her on to Willem.

"I don't need to be carried. I can walk!" moaned Vivian, "put me down Willem!" Not wanting to start a fight he reluctantly placed her down. Vivian took one step forward, but her knees buckled.

Luckily, Willem was there for the catch. He glanced down at her to make sure she was alright, then looked to Finn.

"What now?"

"I don't know. It's too long of a walk to take her to Esme's and we don't have a car.

"The car keys are in the car at home," said Vivian whose eyes were closed.

"I'll get the car," volunteered Gregory. He was the fastest runner out of the Four and would have the car for them in no time.

"Don't tell anyone what happened and don't let anyone stop you," hollered Finn to the already running Gregory.

"Don't speed," said Vivian in a voice that was hardly audible.

"Don't worry about Gregory," shushed Willem, "he'll be here in no time and without a police escort. Just rest, Vivian," he placed her gingerly down on the second step to the building and sat next to her with his arm around her waist.

"Vivian," sighed Finn, "why'd ya do it? You could have killed yourself." She smirked.

"It was just a prank. I got you good too."

"A prank! Are you crazy?!" Finn drove his hands to his head and pulled on his short hair. Willem got up to try and calm him.

"Ulf, help Vivian. Finn! Calm down, she's alive and in good condition. Don't worry. Everything is going to turn out fine."

"How do you know? We're responsible for all of this! It was our fault that we weren't able to stop her."

"She'll live, don't worry."

"Look at her Willem! Look at the state she's in! She has a concussion! If we don't get her help soon then we're all to blame."

"Gregory is getting help right now. If you don't believe me see for yourself."

"Don't talk to me right now!" snarled Finn. Then he transformed into his wolf form to see how far Gregory had gotten. He had just about a quarter of a mile left until he reached Vivian's house. Finn started to pace, becoming nervous about Vivian's health.

When Gregory arrived, Finn ran to Vivian before anyone else had the chance to pick her up and rushed to the car, but suddenly stopped short. In the passenger's seat, Finn could see the dark outline of a person.

* * *

And there you go! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Any type of review is accepted! 


	9. Teal and Pink Striped Couches

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its character. :tear, tear:

Thank you Mrs. Dom Masbolle about the inn info! I don't know how, but that totally escaped me…..well, I'm just a ditz….anyways, thanks also to Sweetly Sarcastic and Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles and everyone else who has been reviewing!! I must say that trying to figure out who should be in the car has been driving me CAZEE! And Mrs. Dom, I didn't say it in chapter 7 but thanks for the idea of Vivian becoming really smart, it gave me some other ideas!! Anyways, no more procrastinating, here's chapter numba 9!!

* * *

Chapter 9:

Teal and Pink Striped Couches 

Ulf raced past Finn into the car and slammed the door shut, waiting for the car to go. Willem followed behind him, but stopped at the door just as Finn had. Willem placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and urged him into the car.

"C'mon, get in. I'll go back and make sure that no one gets suspicious. You ride with Vivian."

"Are you sure? I can go," was Finn's nervous reply. Getting in that dusty blue colored car was the last thing he wanted to do now.

"Get in the car," growled Gregory, "you want her to lose even more blood?" Finn seated Vivian in the middle seat in the back row of the car and reluctantly sat down next to her. Gregory turned around to face Finn.

"Shut the door why don't you." As he slammed the door he looked to Willem for help, but all he did was stalk off into the woods. As he turned back toward Vivian from the window he could feel the tension in the car.

"You boys better pray to the Moon that Vivian is alright," said the old woman, bitterness and concern in her voice, "Bring her to my house Gregory, I'll look at her there." Gregory didn't say anything in reply; he just concentrated on the road.

"We tried to stop her Aunt Persia, we really did…," said Finn.

"You better save that for Gabriel. He's not going to pity you, you know." She paused and the silence in the humming car built more tension. "Maybe you will all learn a lesson now! To stop fooling around! This isn't completely Vivian's fault!" The silence built up again, but no one dared speak a word anymore.

When the five reached Persia's house they piled in with Persia in the lead and Finn carrying a pale Vivian behind her.

"Sit her down by the table on that chair." Finn did as he was told, relieved that her temper was going down. They were all gathered in a room which held all of Persia's potions, some of which were already boxed up for the move to Canada. She rummaged through boxes and cabinets hastily producing swabs and ointments. Then she brought all of her findings to the table and placed them about the wood so she could see each clearly.

After placing everything down, she grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it into a jug of water. Then, she took the wash cloth and dabbed it over Vivian's wound. The cut was deep and the blood that soiled her hair was dry and hard. Once Persia got most of the caked blood off of the wound she replaced her cloth with gauze.

"Gregory go into the kitchen and get a tall glass of water for me. Finn come here and hold this down," said Persia, indicating the cotton that was starting to seep with blood. Once her hands were free she went back to her bottles and found a container filled with pills. She shook two out of the small cylinder and went back to Vivian with the pills and another gauze. She motioned to Finn to hand her the one that was now soaked with blood and placed the other one on top of the wound.

When Gregory returned to the room he handed Persia the water who, in turn, handed it to Vivian.

"Now, do you think you can swallow these?" Vivian nodded slightly and took the pills. She placed the first one on the back of her tongue and took a generous swig of the water. As she followed the same procedure for the second one Ulf spoke.

"What do the pills do?" Finn and Gregory turned to him forgetting that he was in the room. He stood in the corner, arms folded, leaning against the beige wall.

"Hopefully they'll clot the blood, but I don't have anything for the wound itself. We're going to half to go to the hospital so she can get stitches."

"We should go now then."

"We should, but I have to call Esme first," she walked over to a desk and picked up a cordless phone, "I'll need her to fill out the paper work."

"We'll get in the car then. I'll take Vivian," volunteered Finn. The three of them trudged to the car. Gregory started the car and sighed.

"Why did you pick up Persia?" asked Finn.

"I'll tell you later," was the short reply. Persia opened the car door and sat in the front seat.

"Did you call Gabriel?" asked Finn, panicked.

"No, I won't rat you out. But don't come crying to me when he finds out. It's only a matter of time until he does, so don't think he won't."

"Was Esme home?"

"No, she's at work. Rudy answered the phone, so I told him what happened. I couldn't just lie to him. He said that he would pick up Esme and bring her to the hospital."

"You told him not to tell anyone about this, right?" asked Gregory, driving the car crazily down the road.

"No, I won't hide things from the pack. Keeping secrets only leads to mistrust and more havoc then its worth. You boys should know that by now. You've only had people punishing you since Moon knows when!" she waved her hands in the air for effect. No one said anything; no one had anything to say.

"Can't you drive any faster?" said an annoyed Finn. Gregory faced him, showering him with growls and snarls.

"Gregory! Keep your eyes on the road!" Persia snapped, "Finn, don't be a back-seat driver." The rest of the ride was filled with honking from Gregory as he tried to swerve around people. When they finally made it to the hospital, Vivian was just about to reach unconsciousness.

They hurried inside the waiting room to find Esme yelling at a nurse.

"I'm her mother! Why can't you take me to her?!"

"I'm sorry Ms., but no one under that name has been here."

"Esme!" called Persia, "she's right here." Esme rushed over to her daughter and brushed away the hair that fell around her face. Her eyes were red and puffed and she held tissues in her hand.

"What happened?" she looked to Persia for an answer and blew on her nose. Rudy joined the group and placed a hand on Esme's shoulder.

"It's not my story to tell," said Persia calmly, looking to the group of boys huddled around Vivian and Esme. Esme looked up quizzically toward them, a new stream of tears making their way down her flushed cheeks. None of them wanted to talk about what happened; none of them wanted it to be their head on the chopping block.

"For Moon's sake! Will somebody answer me?" she yelled and her whole face turned a tomato red. Gregory looked to Finn and Ulf looked back and forth between the two.

"I had to tell Persia what happened," said Gregory defensively.

"Aunt Persia," said Persia giving Gregory a light slap on the back of his head.

"Fine," said Finn giving Gregory a nasty look, "Esme, I really don't think now is the time to discuss what happened. Vivian needs stitches right away."

"Someone better explain later, or bones will crunch." She gave a threatening look to all of the boys around her then stormed off towards the annoyed-looking nurse. Finn took Vivian and brought her over a hideous teal and pink leather striped couch that squeaked as Finns' jeans rubbed against it. He held her protectively and slightly rocked her back and forth in his arms. Vivian tried to get him to stop, but she was too weak and couldn't find the words to do so, so she just moaned instead.

In a few minutes Esme disappeared behind the nurse's desk. No doubt to fill out the paper work that Persia said she would have to do. Once Rudy was sure that Esme would be alright with the nurse he strode back toward the somber group. He sat down across from Persia in an arm chair with a gray base color and the same pink and teal stripes.

"Esme told them that she fell down the stairs into a door knob. It's reasonable after all."

"Mmhm, they would probably get suspicious if they found out that she tried to jump off of a building," said Persia rubbing her eyes.

"She did what?!" roared an outraged Rudy, looking to the three boys spread out on the leather couch. Finn and Gregory scowled at Rudy, trying to warning him not to talk about it there with so many people around, while Ulf looked scared.

"I think I should call Gabriel," his eyes were full of concern.

"No!" yelled Finn and Gregory in unison, but before Rudy could voice a reply a nurse carrying a clipboard walked over.

"Is there a Vivian Gandillon here?" Vivian shifted in Finn's arms, trying to get up, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I have her here," he stood up.

"Very well," was the nurse's skeptical reply, "don't touch anything when you bring her down and no fooling around." She could see plainly from his and Gregory's attitude that they were trouble makers. She turned around and walked to a door, holding it open for Finn. He casually walked through the door and following the nurse the length of the hallway into a tiny room. The room with white plaster walls was filled with a counter that took up one wall.

On that counter was a sink and a paper towel dispenser. Aside the sink was a metal jar, which contents were unable to be viewed. There were posters on the wall about smoking and drinking and their ill effects. Then opposite the counter was a cot with teal and pink stripes, just like the couch, but was hidden from view due to the white parchment paper that covered it. Finn sat Vivian down the cot and the paper crunched under her light weight.

After Vivian was situated Finn jumped up next to her and snaked his arm around her waist to support her. Moments later a man in a white doctor's robe walked into the room, also carrying a clipboard, inspecting it carefully.

"Vivian Gandillon," he said finally looking up, "I am Dr. Gret."

"Hi doctor," Finn was the one who spoke.

"Hello," he looked at him quizzically, "are you related to her?"

"Not exactly, I'm her boyfriend." The doctor's furrowed brow smoothed out. He smiled and then placed his handy-dandy clipboard on the gray counter. As he did so, the nurse that had showed Finn the claustrophobic room accompanied Esme to it as well. Esme fled into the room going straight to Vivian, hugging her tight.

"Who are you?" asked the doctor.

"Her mother, of course," she said looking appalled that he would ask that question.

"Well now that her mother is her you'll have to leave…," said Dr. Gret searching for the boy's name.

"Finn," Finn supplied for him.

"Finn," he smiled, "I'm sorry but we have a strictly family policy here."

"Leave him be," shooed Esme, "it will do him good."

"Okay then," he reached over to the sink and quickly washed his hands. When he was finished he turned to Esme. "My name is Dr. Gret," he extended a hand to her and she accepted. "I'm going to have to numb Vivian's head before I put the staples in."

"Staples!" exclaimed Esme, "I thought she was getting stitches."

"Stitches depend on the wound. Staples are easier for the patient and easier to put in. Stitches, on the other hand, can get messy, especially when you have a head of hair in your way. So first, I'll numb her head by giving her two needles in the head where the wound and then we'll give her three staples for it."

"Will it hurt her?" asked Esme gripped Vivian's hand.

"Not at all," said the doctor with fake reassurance, "I'll be right back with everything." With that the doctor left the room. A little while later, with a numb head and three staples to go with it, Vivian was carried out of the hospital and brought back home.

* * *

This was a REALLY hard chapter for me to write, but I had fun doing it! I feel like all my writing ability is completely drained out of me (or staring at the computer for endless amounts of time has made me a useless lump). Reviews would be wonderful after such a chapter (it's also my longest one so far). An update for the next chapter might be slower depending on reviews cuz I feel totally pooped and most likely will be this way for a couple of days (cuz that's the way I usually am after a chapter- pff pretty pathetic). My update last time was tremendously fast because it was a weekend and I had nothing better to do. I feel soooo sooo sooo (I don't care about comma's) bad about leaving Gabriel out of this chap, but I can't write anymore, I feel totally dead. Please review!!! The next chap depends on reviews I remind you! With that said, I sleep! 


	10. Gabriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters. :tear, tear:

Did anyone listen to the song "Attack" by 30 Seconds to Mars?? Just wondering, cuz it reminds me of B&C.

Anyway, the whole thing with Finn being Vivian's boyfriend was that, in hospitals, if you are not related, meaning like a friend-duh-, to the person who is ill then you are not allowed to go with them into the emergency room. So Finn said he was Vivian's boy in hope that he could go with her while getting the staples.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Gabriel 

Gabriel dropped the plain, white, cordless phone on the glossy wooden floor, shattering its frame.His upper lip slowly, menacingly, curled back into a deadly snarl. He held his body tensely; in a stance ready to pounce. His perfect water-blue eyes portrayed hatred and vengeance in the dim lighting in the small room. The gray short-sleeve shirt he wore clung tight to his muscular body.

Hands that had once held the phone precariously were now balled up into tight fists. He slowly took a step forward, scraping his black shoe against the floor, leaving the tiniest scuff mark there in remembrance of it. He took another step, equally slow, and tried to control the rage burning up inside him. His quick hopes of meditation weren't working and he took another, faster, more ungainly, step forward. Then his steps came in a rush and he was running through his house, dodging the few pieces of furniture he had, toward his motorcycle in the drive-way below.

He descended down the stairs and threw open the front door hazardously, slamming it shut with the same momentum. He ran to his bike madly, feet pounding on the rock slates beneath him, steadily loosening them from their cement. He seated his motorcycle hastily and threw his helmet yards away. Revving the engine, he sped into the street past neighbors he would never know. But he didn't care about them now; all he wanted was Vivian in his arms.

Gabriel continued to speed his way to Vivian, honking at everyone in front of him. Soon enough, but not soon enough for Gabriel, he was running through Esme's front door. He ascended the stairs to find Vivian when Esme ran to him and tugged at his arm like a little five year old.

"Gabriel!" Esme hissed angrily.

"Get- off!" he replied shaking his arm vigorously.

"She's sleeping! Don't wake her!" Esme growled, tightening her grip on him.

"UGH!" Gabriel roared, and shook his arms so fiercely that Esme was knocked backward. When his arm was free he folded both across his chest and Esme retreated into the confines of the kitchen. As he watched her back away in fright he caught sight of the Four sitting at the kitchen table.

* * *

Upstairs, Vivian awoke to a door opening and then heavily slamming back into its frame. She lay on her bed with a thick icepack over her throbbing forehead. She felt dizzy and tremendously sore. When she opened her heavy eye lids she could see darkness falling outside and feel it enveloping itself around her tired being. When had she fallen asleep? She could clearly remember the tension that had cemented itself inside the car on the way home from the hospital.

Or was that on the way to the hospital? She couldn't remember, and frankly, she didn't care. She tried to sit up in her bed, but her head spun. She groaned angrily at herself knowing she wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for her foolish choices. No, foolish was an understatement, she was stupid to do what she did.

As she eased back onto her violet covered pillow she could hear shouting from below. The person who was currently shouting was her mother, but she couldn't figure out who was lucky enough to hear her wrath. She waited a moment more for her mother to finish and for the recipient of such bickering to holler back. Vivian cursed to herself and sat bolt upright. _'Damn, Gabriel!'_

She winced as another throb pulsed in her head. Immediately she aided her head with her hand, but stood up none-the-less. This time she had to steady herself against her bed while waiting for another head-splitting throb to pass. Once she had recuperated she slowly walked to the kitchen to find Gabriel now going at it with Finn.

"What happened to her!" yelled Gabriel, a growl rising in his throat.

"Gabriel calm down…..you really should discuss this Vivian!" replied a flustered Finn.

"Finn, I swear on the Moon that if you don't tell me right now, you won't get the chance!" Gabriel took a step toward Finn, to show that he would seriously hurt him if he didn't confess what happened.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Finn puffing out his chest and putting up his fists.

"Y-".

"Will both of you just shut the hell up?" said Vivian with extreme serenity as she groped for the wall with one hand and aided her head with the other. "Finn, go home. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure Viv, we'll check up on you later," he said eyeing Gabriel then walked over to Vivian and kissed her on the cheek, "come on you idiots! Let's go," he added to Willem, Ulf, and Gregory.

"Feel better Viv," the rest said in unison as they marched out the kitchen and then the door.

"You two obviously need time alone and I have to go to work," Esme muttered, utterly stressed out from all the drama.

"Bye," smiled Vivian.

"Be good Gabriel, you two Vivian. Don't stay up late, I don't know when I'll be home," then she kissed Vivian on the cheek and left the, now, quiet house. Vivian closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Oh Moon, Vivian, what did you do?" he strode over to her and picked her up. Vivian could hear the soft pitter-patter of Gabriel's footsteps as he climbed the stairs to her room. When he reached her bed he gingerly placed her down and he lay down next to her.

"I love you Gabriel," her whisper was barely audible.

"Vivian, how could you do this to yourself?"

"Ah," she sighed, "Gabriel, shut up and say you love me to."

"Aw, baby, I love to, you know that, forever and always." He propped himself up on the bed and leaned over Vivian's body, giving her a beautiful, gentle kiss. She smiled and breathed in, just as he had showed her.

"I know you love me, Gabriel. I just like hearing it. Everyone likes to hear that they're loved. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course, your Highness," he joked, tickling her stomach.

"Gabriel- Gabriel, stop!" she laughed and looked straight into his caring eyes, "I'm serious."

"So am I, what would you like me to do?"

"Please. Please, don't pester the Four about the accident. It's not their fault," she pleaded.

"Can I at least lecture them?" he pleaded back. Vivian sighed.

"Not a bad speech and I get to supervise it."

"Why? It," he kissed her forehead, "will," he kissed her right cheek, "be," he kissed her left cheek, "boring," he kissed her lips. It was a strong kiss; a persuasive kiss.

"Watching you is never boring," she chuckled. _'Let's see you get out of this one,'_ thought Vivian slyly.

"Then I think I'll have to arrest you, your Highness, for being un-Highness-like." Vivian pouted at Gabriel who was now above her, caressing her.

"But what if I somehow escaped my camber? What would you do?"

"I would kill your knight, realize my mistake of putting you in a camber for a knight to take you, and keep you all to myself."

"What makes you think that a knight would rescue me? Am I not capable of saving myself?" _'Another one I'd like to see him get out of.'_

"A lovely Highness like you wouldn't dare rescue herself. You would wait for a handsome, strong, and young knight to find you." _'Not to bad,'_ thought Vivian.

"And who would you be to put me in jail? You would have to have some authority or no one would listen to you and the commoners would behead you!"

"Well, you see, your Majesty, I know magic like no one else and this magic would make everyone believe what I said," he kissed her again, holding her head gingerly on the pillow.

"Would I believe you?" she said in between kisses.

"You would march to the dungeon without a fight," he kissed her neck, "that's a yes, just so you know," he peered up over her chin then kissed her neck again. As Gabriel continued to kiss Vivian on her neck and what was exposed of her chest, Vivian ruffled his hair. They spent the night together, cuddled in each others arms, and woke up in the same embrace.

"Gabriel, get up," whispered Vivian, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Hmm?" he arched his eyebrows up inquisitively.

"Time to get up," she kissed him on the cheek and sat up in bed. A minute later Gabriel got up and stretched.

"You're obviously a night person," laughed Vivian.

"Aren't we all?"

"I don't mean like that. I mean, just as a regular person."

"Oh, and what's the big deal about that?"

"It's just an observation."

"Well, scientist, what's your hypothesis for breakfast?"

"Oh this is hard," she said sarcastically, "My question is, does the amount of cereal the Alpha male eats affect his behavior toward his Highness?"

"So now I'm your guinea pig? Just wonderful," he picked her up in his arms and brought her down for breakfast. "Do I have to eat a certain type of cereal too?"

"No, just as long as you're consistent with what type you eat."

"Oh, thank you, Great One," he replied sarcastic as well. Gabriel ate his way through a bowl of cereal along with Vivian, even though she insisted that he had to eat more cereal for the experiment to work. When they were finishing up in the kitchen the Four dropped by to check in on Vivian.

"We'll just come back later," said Willem shyly.

"No, its okay," said Vivian washing her bowl.

"As long as you four had nothing to do with what happened the other day you won't be severely punished, but I'm still looking for an explanation as to why you jumped, Vivian. I've been very patient."

"Yes, you've been a good boy, would you like a reward?"

"I wouldn't mind a little something." Vivian slapped him playfully and the Four just stood watching awkwardly.

"Don't you have to go to work?" asked Vivian.

"No," Gabriel lied.

"Yes, you do. I'll stop by the inn later today."

"Okay, I'll see you." As Gabriel gave Vivian a good-bye kiss, Finn looked away, embarrassed. Maybe he really was falling for Vivian. Then Gabriel left and it was only the Four and Viv left.

"So, are you feeling better?" asked Gregory, taking a seat at the table with everyone else.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just try to steer clear of Gabriel for a little while, okay? I saved your tails once yesterday and I explained to him that it wasn't your fault that I jumped, but he hasn't completely forgiven anyone yet.

"Doesn't look like he's upset with you," snorted Willem. Vivian turned on him.

"Moon, Willem! Do you want my help or not?"

"Yeah, we do Vivian. Willem's just in a bad mood," whispered Finn in Vivian's ear, "Gregory just decided to cut his hair last night and now he's pissed." It was a lie, but Finn didn't want to get further on the wrong side of Gabriel then he already was. The room was quiet for a minuet as Vivian eyed Willem's hair suspiciously not believing the lie.

"Viv, you never told us though. Why you jumped I mean," said Gregory. Vivian sighed, wanting to forget the whole ordeal. Instead of answering him, she walked over to the pantry and picked up the dead rat which was really starting to smell. She turned around and flung it at him.

"When did you find out?" asked Finn, concealing a laugh.

"Oh, maybe yesterday, the four of you have no life!"

"Wait, Viv," replied Finn actually laughing now, "is this what actually caused you to jump from the building? A dead rat?"

"You spineless jerk! Did you know that Gabriel came yesterday before the accident and found the rat in there? He actually thought it was funny, at the time I mean. But just imagine what he would do to you if he found out that the rat you put in there was the soul cause of my prank! He would pelt you alive!"

"So the rat did make you jump!" the Four roared with laughter.

"Do you all like being part of the pack?" said Vivian, hands on hips. The Four stopped laughing, wondering what she was leading to.

"Sure," said Willem.

"You know, I jumped from the building because I thought I'd get you guys back for all the pranks that you've done. You guys piss me off when you do stuff like that, but never seeing you again because Gabriel got to protective of me is stupid. So I suggest that you at least try to be on Gabriel's good side. Don't give me a reason to make him hate you. I really got him calmed down since the accident so he won't hurt you guys." Vivian let out a frustrated sigh. This "talk" with them wasn't going anywhere. She needed to lie down.

"You guys need to think about you're decisions and I need to go lie down. Do you know where Esme is?"

"No," they replied in unison.

"Okay. The four of you should go. I'll see you later. Remember what I said." One by one, the Four got up, said their good-byes, wished Vivian better, and left. Now she could finally just rest. Before she went upstairs she went back to the pantry and pulled out a tiny bottle of Advil. She took two of the minuscule liquid-gel pills and slowly trudged upstairs to sleep.

* * *

Well, there's another chapter. Sorry it's been forever since I've updated, but the chapter was lengthy! Please review and Happy Holidays to everyone!! 


	11. Handsome Features

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Handsome Features

Vivian tossed and turned under her comforter. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but she couldn't sleep anymore. Tiredly, she sat up in bed and stared out her window. Shadows of trees were long, so Vivian guessed it was in the late afternoon. She felt more tired now then when she went to sleep.

Or maybe she just felt tired because she wore jeans which never felt comfortable to Vivian while trying to go to sleep. In any case, she rubbed her eyes and yawned deeply, shrugging the comforter off of her legs as she did so. As she pulled her legs over the side of the bed, she waited a moment for the black dots that filled her vision to go away. When her vision cleared, she was startled to see Gabriel sitting in her chair at her desk, just watching her.

"Hello," said Vivian standing up.

"Hello," was the dark reply. Gabriel's face was equally dark under a cap that he wore. And Vivian could feel he was less then pleased to be there right now. _'He must have found out why I jumped,'_ thought Vivian. He stood up and walked out of the room not saying anything more to her. Out of curiosity, Vivian followed him down the stairs and onto the porch.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?" Vivian asked worriedly towards his back, while he trudged along the railing.

"Nothing, why do you assume something's wrong?" he yelled.

"I-I just thought you looked angry. I thought something was wrong."

"You're worried about me now?" he threw his hands up in the air.

"What do you mean? I've always cared about you."

"No, Vivian," was the crude reply, his back still facing her, "you didn't think of me when you jumped from that building. I was the least of your worries then!"

"Of course I was thinking of you! The whole time I was thinking that if something went wrong I would never see your face again, that I wouldn't have the opportunity to lead a life with you in Canada."

"You were thinking of this face?!" Gabriel pivoted violently around, throwing his cap off of the deck, revealing his disoriented features. His sandy-blond hair fell over his face messily, almost as if trying to hide his eyes which portrayed his emotions. Those luscious eyes were now filled with hunger, hatred, and hurt. His usually soft and welcoming lips were cut and fat, drool glossing them over. His tanned cheeks were burned red with scars and more cuts underneath the dirt that covered it. And his nose was twisted up in a snobbish manner. He looked wild; like a mad man.

That was defiantly not the face that she had pictured when she was talking to the Four before she jumped the lengthy building. Vivian shuddered involuntarily and screamed in her bed as she sat bolt up-right. She was panting hard. She reached to her forehead with her hand, trying to cool her sweaty head. As she turned to get out of bed she let out another scream.

Déjà vu. Gabriel sat across from her in that notorious chair with a baseball cap covering his sandy locks.

"What's wrong?" asked Gabriel, rushing to her side.

"Take off your hat right now!" she urged.

"Is that better?" Vivian breathed a sigh a relief as she saw Gabriel with his regular handsome features.

"Much."

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand to her forehead.

"A bad dream, that's all," she said shaking her head dismissively, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you. I found out why you jumped the building and came here to talk to you, but saw you sleeping and didn't want to wake you. Did you know that watching you sleep is extremely relaxing? I was really mad when I came here, I mean, Viv, how could you do something like that?"

"It was just a prank." Vivian got off her bed, took her robe off the back of her door, hooked it in around her arm, and went to the bathroom with Gabriel behind her. There, she stood in front of the mirror with one hand on her hip holding the robe and the other one on the counter, Gabriel leaned against the door frame, wearing concern on his face.

"Why would you do something like that, though? Tee-peeing the Four's house would have worked too." Vivian tried to suppress a smile and tried to look annoyed that she was trying to use the bathroom while a hunk of man stood in the way, but couldn't.

"Can I use the bathroom?" This time Gabriel smiled; it was up to him.

"Go right ahead." He folded his arms to indicate he wasn't going anywhere.

"God, Gabriel, sometimes you're as bad as the Four." She attempted to slam the door on him to earn her privacy, but he wouldn't move. Instead, the wooden door bounced off his extended foot, back toward the wall.

"Is there some law that says that women aren't allowed to use the bathroom by themselves, or something?"

"We'll discuss this after you shower," was the cool reply.

"Thank you," she said and closed the door completely. Alone at last, Vivian stripped off her clothes and hopped into a steaming hot shower. She felt so relaxed with the hot water massaging her back in a steady rhythm. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft slap of the water as it hit the tiled floor. She didn't know how long she had been in the shower, but could tell it had been for quite some time when she looked out the pitch-black window in her room when she was changing.

Her decided attire was a pair of fuzzy cookie-monster sweats and a brown T-shirt with a big blue sweat-shirt to go with it. Now she felt comfortable. Before she dispensed of her towel in the hamper, she took a comb which rested on her dresser and quickly brushed through the tangled mess on her head. After doing so, she jogged downstairs to see Gabriel chatting idly away with Esme.

"I don't know Gabriel," said Esme skeptically, while slaving away over the dirty dishes in the sink, "people are going to be really suspicious when they see a chunk of the town's population gone along with the inn."

"And I don't see why people would make a big deal out of it. Everyone around here is jumpy about the attacks that went on over the summer. If anyone were to ask why we were moving we could just say that we were worried about the attacks. I understand your concern Esme, but I think everything will run smoothly."

"But what if people got suspicious about all of us saying that we were moving because of the attacks?"

"Everyone around here thinks that the pack is a family, by their terms. I don't think anyone will look into that deeply. Anyways, Renata, Persia, Minerva, Flavia, and Sybil have already put their houses up for sale. Once someone buys their houses they'll move to Canada and the rest of the pack will put their homes up for sales. Everything will be alright, Esme, you'll see."

"What will people think about a ton of people moving into Rosetown?"

"Esme, I wouldn't worry about it. Everyday you go out there are always houses for sale. Why wouldn't it be the same in Canada?"

"You're right, I guess I'm just anxious," she replied, turning off the faucet.

"Aren't Persia and Minerva and Flavia and everyone else going to see the homes today?" asked Vivian who had started to dry the dishes her mother had washed.

"They left this morning. They should be there by now."

"Oh," was her soft reply, "when do we leave?"

"Considering that Rudy already bought all of the houses, I would have to say that the group that went up today will probably move in sometime this week. So that means that the rest of the pack will probably move next week sometime."

"I should start packing then," said Vivian, placing a tall glass in a cupboard.

"You'll have to wait until I'm able to get boxes from the bar. I think my boss just ordered a shipment of supplies for the bar, so I can grab the boxes when they come in," said Esme sitting back in her chair.

"I can get some from the inn to," said Gabriel, watching Vivian as she dried another glass.

"Are we going to start another inn in Canada?" asked Esme.

"Probably, after all, the pack needs _something_ to pay the bills. Persia and Minerva and Flavia and half of the others don't work. I just hope that the business will be able to strive. If it doesn't, I don't know what we'll do."

"I don't think that would happen," said Esme.

"Oh, look who's being optimist now," smirked Vivian.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get used to it."

"Where were you this morning?" asked Vivian.

"I went out early to get some things at the store."

"Oh," said Vivian not believing the lie she told, but she didn't want to argue with her mother. Especially not now. Instead, when Vivian finished up with the dishes, she took a Chewy bar out of the pantry, that was now clean thanks to the Four, took off the shiny foil rapped around it, and took a generous bit out of it. When she finished, she washed her hands in the sink and trotted upstairs. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Gabriel or Esme any longer, especially with Gabriel if he wanted to rant about how what she did was wrong.

She was too depressed about the move and having to start over, again, to listen to the two of them. She while she tried to go to sleep she tried to think about the positive of moving. But she couldn't think of that many things that would make moving worth while. There was never seeing Kelly's hideous black combat boots again, or Kelly in general, for that matter, never seeing Aiden again, not having to see the Amoeba again, not having to live with Esme, getting to live with Gabriel……and that's where she stopped thinking of the positive and started to fantasize about living with Gabriel. But soon enough she was back in dream land, in far-away realms and in close-to-home bakery's dreaming of anything and everything.

* * *

Okay, I have a joke for everyone who LOVES jokes that make absolutely no sense!

Two penguins are in a bathtub (but, DON'T WORRY they're married) and the wife says to the husband, can you pass the soap? And the husband goes, what do I look like? A toaster?

I actually laughed for like five minutes when I heard that, no joke. See, I'm one of those people who laughs and everything and anything. Anyways, pretty please, with sugar and cherries and rainbow sprinkles on top, review!!


	12. The Sweet Moon's Call

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters. In addition, Wendy Rose owns the poem "Drum Song".

* * *

Chapter 12:

The Sweet Moon's Call

Vivian woke up in the middle of the night with the strong moon light pouring into her room. The moon called to her and she felt so alive. She felt so in tune with her surroundings- more so then she had been in a long time. She could hear an owl "perch, on vertical earth, of tree bark and, branch". And hear it hoot, while turning its nocturnal head around and around.

She could _feel_ a rabbit wait, tensely, in tall grass, for a bush, that was rustled in the wind, to stop so it could continue about its way. She could hear the soft trickle of water as it slid from stone to stone in the river only yards away. In the other room, Vivian could feel Esme's sleeping self turn over on her side. Vivian breathed in deeply, smelling the fresh night air that was nowhere to be found in her room- she could just _feel_ it lingering outside, which somehow made her able to be part of it and breathe it. She even shivered as a friendly whisper of wind wound itself around her being.

She snaked her legs out from underneath her warm comforter and went over to the window bathed in moon light. Her pale, clammy human hands rapidly changed into the paw of a wolf with elongated fingers and razor sharp talons. Her arm that was swarmed with goose bumps was transformed into an arm covered with tawny colored fur. Vivian could hear the rough _pop_ as said transformation took place on her arms and simpered at the delight of the change. She could barely remember the last time she had a traditional run, not the one that she had when she lured the Four to her prank.

As quietly as possible she slid her window open far enough to let her body through. As she stepped onto the roof the last of her transformation was complete with another _pop_. She glanced back into her room and stared at her clothes that were torn on her floor hating herself for not thinking to take them off first. Vivian dismissed her ignorance with a grunt and jumped off the roof. She could sense the Four and a few others from the pack roaming through the woods.

She calmed herself to try to find where Gabriel was. She wanted to finalize the stupid quarrel that had gone unresolved. She hated fighting with him, but she knew that he was only acting the way he was because he cared for her. Vivian ran into the forest towards Gabriel's house. When she finally arrived at the plain house she looked at herself; fur all sodden and muddy from gallivanting where she didn't have to.

She cursed to herself once more for not thinking, though, it was thinking too much that had caused her to become muddy. The whole way over to Gabriel's house all Vivian thought about was resolving the conflict that had barricaded itself between them. Vivian trudged to the shadows of the front door while quickly changing form. In the dim light, Vivian could make out her toes that sported a single blade of grass and several splashes of mud, which traveled up her glossy smooth legs.

Her hands were red from the driving run and also splashed with mud and clumps of dirt. Even her fingernails were teeming with earth, making them look black. Frustrated, Vivian tried the knob finding, to her surprise, it was open. She put the door ajar and stained the mat with her muddy feet, which were now clean. When she was inside she stood on the cold tile and looked around.

Furniture was sparse, but boxes were not. She fumbled up the stairs and looked for the bathroom. It was small and only had the necessities; a small hand mirror, one bottle of Aussie shampoo, a thick bar of soap, a towel, a tooth brush, a tube of tooth paste, a razor for shaving (for Gabriel of course), and a roll of toilet paper. Vivian rummaged in the two boxes that were lined against the tiled wall and produced a towel of her own and a body wash that was in a cute little clear plastic container. With that she plopped the towel on a hook and brought the body wash into the confines of the shower with her.

Then she turned the knob to activate the water and scrubbed her stingy self. When she finished showering, she wrapped the mint green towel around her now beautifully scented body and stalked off to find Gabriel. When she walked into his room all she saw were sheets tangled in a heap on his bed and boxes piled high. So, instead of looking for Gabriel, Vivian stalked over to a box labeled "SHIRTS" and took out one of Gabriel's tight fitting gray ones. Then she closed the box and went on to look for_ anything_ that might be suitable to wear with the shirt.

As she made a round on all the boxes with the towel still held around her body and Gabriel's gray shirt, she spotted him out of the corner of her eye standing in the door frame. She stood up and stared straight back at him simpering.

"I thought you might need some clothes," said Gabriel walking into the room and taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Thank you," was Vivian's reply, tucking his shirt back in the box.

"Not so fast," he held the apparel behind his back, away from her, when she tried to take it from him.

"Please?" Vivian pouted, but instead Gabriel just laughed.

"You can't fool me, trying to look cute like that, you're gonna have to do a lot better then that, sweetie," he finished with another laugh giving her a kiss on her wrinkled forehead, "it is a temptation though. You smell absolutely delectable."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Gabriel laughed again.

"Of course not, but that watermelon smells great on your skin. Your other one is nice too, but the watermelon wash makes me want to eat you up."

"I was surprised to see that you had that. You have to admit it's a little strange," said Vivian sitting besides Gabriel and snuggling with him. Her head was under his chin and his protective arms wound around her fragile looking frame. Gabriel kissed the top of her wet head and rocked her back and forth. They stayed like that for a while; just enjoying their time together.

"Gabriel…," whispered Vivian.

"Hmm?"

"Can we just forget about the whole prank? We're causing more trouble then its worth and it wasn't the Four's fault, it was mine."

"Of course, but you have to promise me that you'll never put yourself in danger again, okay?"

"Deal," she said leaning back in his arms to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Vivian. I don't know what I would do without you and just thinking that you would put yourself in danger scares me."

"You, scared? Get outta town!" jested Vivian, but then she saw the seriousness on Gabriel's face, "I promise. I love you too." They shared another passionate kiss, with hands becoming tangled in hair.

"Now, can I go get changed? I think that was redemption enough." Gabriel handed the clothes over and swatted Vivian away like a fly. She later returned wearing a kaki jean mini skirt and a floral halter top with her hair blown dried in a very appealing way. Gabriel let out a low whistle as she flounced into the room and snuggled up with him under the covers of the bed.

She gingerly placed her head on his chest and Gabriel wrapped his arm around her once more.

"I didn't know you have such good taste in fashion," said Vivian, thinking how Gabriel knew to put together an outfit so well.

"It wasn't that hard to find an outfit for you when everything you have matches together. You're the one with the good style," Vivian blushed at the comment and nuzzled her nose against his chest breathing in the wonderful scent of his shirt.

"I'm gonna miss it here," said Vivian.

"I know," he soothed stroking her forearm, "but I really think you're going to like it in Canada. Just wait until you see the houses that Rudy picked for us. They're amazing; you're going to love it."

"Maybe," she said skeptically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing……it's just that…after I finish this year of high school…I mean…what about college? I want to make something of myself, unlike Esme who's been waiting tables since Moon knows when. And if I do decide to go to college then I'll probably end up coming back here because that's where I applied."

"Vivian, it'll be alright. We just have to take one step at a time. And if you don't go to college you could help me start up an inn in Canada. What's the pack going to prosper on if less then half of us work? You would be a big asset to the company. And it's not at all like bar tending, you can hire people for that. I can even show you all the ropes."

"Maybe."

"Aw, it'll be alright, baby. You'll see, everything will fall in place."

"I hope so," Vivian sighed, "I haven't even started packing yet."

"Well guess what we're going to do today then?"

"Pack?"

"How did you know?"

"You could call it a lucky guess."

"Do you think Esme's up yet?" asked Gabriel craning his neck to see the digital clock that read 6:02.

"No, I don't feel like packing right this minute anyways, it's too early."

"Okay, later." Vivian closed her eyes and fell asleep on Gabriel all cuddled up. She couldn't deny it any long, but she was going to move and there was nothing she could do about it except but on a happy face. But she would be brave for Gabriel's sake if not her own.

* * *

Okay, if you're wondering why I had that whole "I don't own the poem Drum Song" thing up top, it's cuz in the first " " that was a line from (you guessed it) Drum Song. I also have a joke for all of you, but you probably don't want to hear it, but GUESS WHAT! (you all think i'm gonna say i'm gonna tell you anyways, but guess what ! im not cuz im tooooo toooo tired!) Anyways, if you've also been wondering about my slow update its cuz school has been CRAZEE (i have to take these state tests and they're driving me craze), theres a lot of family stuff going on, and cuz i've been plain ole lazee, with the ocassional laspe of writers block. Well there ya go.Maybe if your reviews are good i'll tell you a joke next chapter! lol. only joking, unless you really want one. Review and tell me!! Please review and tell me! Either way pretty please review!!


	13. Packing

Disclaimer: If you still need to ask if I own Blood and Chocolate then I am very shocked at you! How many times must I say that I DO NOT OWN B&C? (cries at the sad truth).

* * *

Chapter 13:

Packing 

Gabriel nudged Vivian awake by showering her with kisses. Gabriel knew that Vivian was less then apt about going to Canada and having to start a whole new life, but he couldn't see the big deal about it after what the pack had went through. It wasn't like Vivian had any friends left after what happened with Aiden and his group. If anything, he thought she would be jumping at the chance to get away from the monotonous town.

Vivian groaned at her abrupt awakening, but managed to pull herself up from under her cozy covers.

"Come on, we have pack today, sleepy head," Gabriel got out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Wait…where are you going?" asked Vivian pulling the covers off of her, but Gabriel didn't answer. So Vivian reluctantly got out of bed and trotted after him. Gabriel walked down to his bike and hopped on and Vivian followed suit.

"Where are we going?"

"To your house to pack," Vivian groaned, "if I stay here to let you talk me out of it we will never get the packing done," he revved the engine, "so we're leaving before you can do such."

* * *

By the time Vivian got to her house with Gabriel she was hungry and thought she could use that as an excuse to get out of packing.

"You pack, I'll make breakfast and bring it to you," was the sneaky reply. Vivian groaned and walked to her room which already had boxes piled high on her bed. _'What to go first…,'_ Vivian wondered grabbing a box from her bed and placing it precariously on her chair. She decided on her desk: if nothing else was to get done today, her desk would be cleaned. She slid open the first draw filled with paints that she had not yet used, markers and pens, other office necessities, and a CD that Aiden had given her.

She grabbed the CD and immediately threw it in the trash; that's what it was now anyways, trash. Vivian stared at it for a moment hoping that if she stared long enough maybe, just maybe, it would burst into flames, but nothing happened, it just sat there limp. She turned away from the trash can and took a rubber band out of the draw and placed it around all the markers and pens so she could throw them in the box. Then she slung another rubber band around the paints and placed them next to the markers. After she put them in the box she compiled all of her other "office supply's" and dumped the next draw's contents into the box not caring if it was a mess.

* * *

At the end of the day when Vivian's room was bare save her bed, dresser, and desk, she took the taunting brown boxes to the moving van that sat in the drive-way awaiting its departure to Canada. Vivian smiled, tomorrow would be the last day she would ever have to walk down the brightly lit hallways of her school- former school.

* * *

I am soooo sorry that I haven't written, it's just that school has been SOOO craze with exams and what-not. I also didn't really want to write this chapter and was procrastinating because how can packing be fun? It just seemed tooo boring…Well, anyways; the next chapter should be more exciting! Did this chapter seem weird? I kinda felt that it wasn't my writing style in this chapter…I dunno…..please review!

Katt


	14. Last Encounter

Disclaimer: If you still need to ask that's really sad.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Last Encounter

Vivian sat at the kitchen table and stared out the window at the rain that was pounding on the house in heavy sheets. The branches on the trees bobbed up and down as the rain combed through the leaves. The weather matched her attitude; hopeless for sun and sad. Vivian was _not_ in the mood to clean her locker and couldn't understand why Gabriel wouldn't do it for her. He had been so willing to help her pack yesterday but at the first mention of school Gabriel had switched the subject like grease lightening.

Now, as Vivian plopped another grape into her mouth, she tried to devise a plan that could get her in and out of the school in record time without being seen.

"Oh Vivian, it's not a big deal. You're only getting your books," said the unhelpful Esme, checking her hair in the reflection in the window. Vivian didn't reply.

"Oh, sweetie," said Esme turning away from the window only to start playing with Vivian's hair, "the Four are going to be with you anyways. What could go wrong?" But as soon as the words escaped her mouth she regretted it.

"Do me a favor and don't answer that," she said nervously. Vivian grunted and quickly finished the last of her grapes.

"Can you believe we're leaving tomorrow?" Once again Vivian didn't reply, "I can't. Won't it be so exciting?" Silence. "Don't worry we'll have tons of fun, it'll be great." Vivian couldn't help but smirk at Esme's mono-convo.

"Look at that, they're here. Are you ready to go Vivian?"

"No," was the pessimistic reply. Vivian got up from the table, picked up her bag and walked to the front door leaving the umbrella that she had intentionally left out while packing.

"Hey Viv!" said Willem, walking into the house, and shaking himself off like a dog.

"Hi," she said with sarcasm.

"Aren't you in a lovey dovey mood!" stated Finn, wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug, saturating her.

"C'mon lets go. I don't need to spend all day in that hell hall," said Vivian pulling her hood over her head. She walked out the door into the torrential down pour.

"Hey Vivi," said Greg who had waited outside and was now walking with her. Vivian ignored him and walked faster.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking," he said sarcastically.

"Anytime," was the short reply.

After walking silently through the rain, which was a rarity, the five of them had made it to their, now, former school. When they walked into the building no one was in the hallway so Vivian figured there were classes going on. So she quickly went to her locker and extracted all of her personal belongings and placed them in her bag. Then she removed all of her text books and carried them down the hallway to the office where they were to be returned. When she got there the rest of the Four were there and were all waiting for the secretary to take their books.

By the time that she actually took their books the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Vivian groaned at the thought of being recognized and made fun of and quickly pulled her hood up to cover her face. A second later, kids spilled out of the classrooms like water spilling out of a glass. Vivian clutched both sides of the hood with her hands, pulling it as far down on her face as she possibly could, but it didn't help much. The Four were laughing and talking so loud it was hard not to draw attention to her.

Then, Vivian gave a breath of relief, seeing the comfort of an exit sign over a door. Her pace quickened and her eyes became glued to the doors. As she pushed on the door that would lead her to freedom, she tripped. Vivian silently cursed as her possessions spilled from her bag just as the kids did from the classrooms. Hurriedly, she threw the pens that had slipped out back in and then reached for a CD that Aiden had given her; music from some band that they probably saw in concert.

Then, as her index finger curled around the edge of the plastic that encased the CD, a long ungainly hand extended down to her. She couldn't see you offered their help to her because she had pulled her hood down to far, but it didn't matter because Vivian planned to ignore whoever it was. As Vivian brought the CD to her waiting bag she could no longer ignore her "helper".

"You like them? Get outta town!" Exclaimed a male voice. Vivian froze, and then slowly regained her clean-up, forcing herself not to look up or reply. He didn't recognize her yet and she wanted to keep it that way; but how could she if that _person_ loomed over her, staring her down?

For a second, Vivian sat on the cold linoleum floor thinking of a way to make her escape. She turned around on the floor so she faced the door and stood up with her back towards _him._

"Wait!" the person re-extended their hand and touched Vivian's arm, "that band is playing this Saturday, do you want to go?"

"No, I don't like them, it's my friends CD," Vivian tried to disguise her voice but it was useless; she was a good as a cow trying to oink. Suddenly the hand that had rested on Vivian's shoulder dropped.

"Vivian..."

She pushed hard on the door and ran away from the school into the rain. The Four were still in the school, but what did she give about them? They could take care of themselves.

When Vivian got home she slammed the door and ran to her room not bothering to take off her soaking shoes. She fell asleep after that knowing that everything would be better tomorrow. Tomorrow they would leave for Canada.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!! I feel like the director dude in the Soprano's! I don't watch the show and many ppl on here probably don't either, but I heard that in the last episode you never found out what happened; it was up to you to decided, which I personally think sucks. But that's what I did, you don't know who the person was that Vivian was "talking" to, but I bet that everyone knows who it is. Hehe! Reviews are very much appreciated! Lots of people who have put me on their favorite or alert list have not reviewed my story! So if you haven't and I'm on one of those lists then PLEASE REVIEW! As all my other faithful reviewers- thank you very much!! And please –everyone- review!!

Katt

Oh and guess what!! I'm going to BOSTON tomorrow!! Whoop! Whoop!!


	15. Dream House

Disclaimer: I never thought of the idea for Blood and Chocolate therefore how could I possibly own it?

* * *

Chapter 15:

The House

"For the last time, Vivian wake-up!" bickered Esme. Vivian rolled over onto her side and groaned.

"What's the _hurry_?" she asked finally sitting up.

"The new owners move into the house later today, so we have to go!" Esme was frantic! The bigger moving van was supposed to be at the house in five minutes to pick up all of Esme's "big" furniture that wouldn't fit in their small moving van.

"Moon! Vivian Gandillon get your dairy air out of bed now!" Reluctantly, Vivian did as she was told and as soon as she was out of her room, Esme grabbed the sheets from Vivian's bed. Then, as Esme began to hurriedly fold the sheets the moving van was there.

"Oh sweet moon!" she whispered aggravated, "Vivian get changed in the bathroom! The moving men are here!" she finished on more of a scream.

"When are the others leaving to get up there?" asked Vivian as she passed Esme carrying the sheets out of her room.

"In an hour or two, I think."

"Oh," she grabbed her clothes that she had laid out on the floor for today and walked to the bathroom.

"_You _are going to drive _all_ the way up there?" asked Vivian shocked.

"No," Vivian could see Esme smirking from down the hallway, "Gabriel's driving."

"So then who's going with him?"

"You are of course."

"Then who are you riding with?" Just then the doorbell rang and Esme sprinted to it with two boxes in her arms. Vivian followed her, with her clothes still in hand, and grabbed one of the boxes from her. Then, with difficulty, Esme opened the front door.

"Hello, ma'am," said a husky looking man.

"Hello, there are two beds upstairs with a desk, two dressers and some other furniture. They're in the last two bedrooms at the end of the hallway. You can't miss them."

"Okay, c'mon guys! This way!" The man motioned to a couple other guys outside and they all trudged into the house. After they all made their way in, Vivian and Esme exited.

"Who are you riding with?" repeated Vivian.

"Persia; we're taking her car down," she said opening the back door of the smaller moving van.

"When is Gabriel supposed to be here?"

"He's not coming over. We're going over to Gabriel's; that's where everyone is meeting. Then I'm going to ride with Persia, but you'll be with Gabriel since you'll be living with him, but you knew all of that already."

"But I thought you were living with Ulf and Gregory. Why aren't you riding with them?"

"Are you kidding, Vivian? Driving in a car for Moon knows how long with one of them! Even you have more sense." Vivian opened the back door of the small moving van and wedged her box in dismally.

"You're right," she said moving out of the way so Esme could put her box in the van too.

"Thanks honey," said Esme patting her on the back, "why don't you go get changed now, then come back out and put your clothes in this box."

"Okay." Vivian walked into the house veering past miscellaneous moving men. She walked to the bathroom, changed, and then dodged more moving men to get back to the small van. When she got there Esme was commenting on the way the men were moving the furniture and telling them to be careful.

"They're not going to damage the furniture so stop criticizing them."

"I am not criticizing them!" defended Esme, "I am helping them so they watch their step and don't trip and fall." Vivian rolled her eyes at the pathetic excuse.

"They only have the kitchen table left," said Vivian, "we should go check everything in the house one last time and head over to Gabriel's."

"Thank you for you wisdom o sage one," she replied sarcastically, but Vivian just rolled her eyes some more and retreated to her house for one last time.

"Well, that's everything," said Esme walking towards the moving van and getting into it. Vivian followed suit and soon they were off to Gabriel's house with the other moving van behind them.

"Well everyone, today's the day!" exclaimed Gabriel. There were miscellaneous whoops and whistles from everyone, but all Gabriel had to do to quiet them was to put up a hand.

"Yes, I know everyone's excited and I am too, but just a word of the wise before we leave. We are going to a place where no one will know anything about us and people will be curious about such a large 'family' moving into the area, so try to act normal. I know it won't be hard for you all because we've all lived around human based societies before, but I'm just telling you to be on guard at all times and to let nothing slip through your lips that you might later regret. And with that, I wish everyone a safe car ride to Canada! Now get with your partners and let's head out!"

Gabriel walked over to his moving van where his partner was already waiting for him.

"Good morning," he said a little too happily, but all the same giving Vivian a kiss on the cheek.

"Aren't we perky today," replied Vivian getting into the van as Gabriel veered for the drivers side.

"Are you excited?" Vivian didn't want to reply to that. So wasn't exactly excited to be moving in with Gabriel; it dealt more with her nervous system wigging out in her body.

"I guess…" was her hesitant reply. Gabriel pouted making a puppy-dog face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said realizing that starting this conversation would only lead to her embarrassment, "I'm excited," but she didn't have a thrilled expression on her face, so when she saw that Gabriel was about to say something more on the matter she pointed her index finger towards her face and smiled, "see, I'm happy." Though, Vivian's performance was all in vain because Gabriel could see past the plexi glass barrier that she had hid behind.

"You're nervous," said Gabriel almost laughing.

"I don't see how that's funny at all."

"It's okay," he said gingerly, resting a hand on her shoulder, "I understand." Vivian simpered towards him and they drove on.

Hours later when they reached they finally reached the town they would be living in Vivian scrunched her nose.

"What's wrong?" asked Gabriel and they rounded a corner.

"This town is so…congested," she said with disgust.

"I know, but wait until you see our house. It was a beautiful backyard and there's a forest behind it."

* * *

Soon enough they were at their house and Vivian got out of the car a little in awe. A warm brick house stood before her with a beautiful wrap-around porch welcoming her. There were flowers planted along the sides of porch and a walk led up the front steps or away towards the back of the house. In front of the car where Gabriel had parked was a garage that attached to the house with a breezeway. At the corner of the porch was a gazebo and Vivian already planned to put an outdoor table there.

With the sun just setting on the house it look magnificent and she couldn't wait to get inside. She walked up to the porch and opened the door with her new key. To the right of the door was a staircase with white carpeting. On the left side of the door was another door. Vivian opened it and thought that it would serve the purpose of a coat closet perfectly.

The floor had a bit of dust on it, but under it was a beautiful marble floor with white stone and little black squares in the middle of them. Vivian saw another door across from the staircase also on the left and when she opened it she found it to be a powder room. After she closed the door she walked to the right of the front door into a big carpeted room that had a stone fireplace at the far wall.

There were windows that lined the walls so you could see onto the porch and they added a nice warmth with the setting sun streaming calmly through them. Across from the windows was another room; there was a quarter of the wall on each side but the rest of the wall was cut out for easy access between rooms. Vivian walked into the other room to find fine wood floors where a dinner table could be put.

Vivian turned to her right and looked out the window to see the porch yet again. This time, though, it led to a vast expanse of the small front yard. She slowly turned around and saw the kitchen. There was a marble peninsula with an overhang to fit stools underneath. Right by the peninsula was a sliding door that led out to a deck.

Vivian opened the slider and walked over to the railing staring at the lush green lawn below her. Then she heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn; she knew it would be Gabriel. Then, all of a sudden, ginger hands wrapped around her waste and swayed her from side to side. Gabriel swooped his head forward and gave Vivian a kiss on the cheek.

"Gabriel, this is so amazing. I just can't believe it," said Vivian, her voice had gone soft from being in awe.

"I know, and if we play our cards right we could be living here for the rest of our lives." Vivian simpered and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I don't know about you," he said untwining his arms from Vivian, "but there's still more house to see." So Vivian followed Gabriel back into the house, shutting the slider on her way in.

As Vivian glanced back over the kitchen she saw a window in front of the sink and was happy that she wouldn't have to stare at a wall while doing the dishes. Across from the sink, which was on the same side as the sliding doors, was another cut out wall. Vivian thought the room would be perfect to put a dining room table in for big holidays or for group meetings with the pack. Or, she even thought she might turn it into a library and Persia could even store her herbs and medicines in it.

After walking around that room they went upstairs to find their bedroom. At the peak of the staircase the made a right down the hallway to a white wood door on the right and opened it. At the far wall was a big window that faced towards the driveway and the setting sun. Gabriel walked towards the window and gazed outside for a while and Vivian looked for the bathroom, which was coincidentally on the right of the large window.

There was a shower with glass doors and sides and the tile was a very soothing and warm brown color. Next to the shower was a whirlpool-bathtub (you can imagine how big that is). Across from said shower and bathtub was more marble. There were two sinks; one for Gabriel and one for Vivian and there were cabinets beneath said sinks. Below the cabinets were heaters for your toes in the winter so they don't get cold.

When they finished up in their room they went to the three other bedrooms. One was down the hallway on the very end and the other two were right next to it on the left and right sides. When they were finished scouting the house they went outside and started to unpack some things from their small moving van; the moving truck wouldn't be at their house until tomorrow when it was supposed to be done with the others things.

Until then, Vivian and Gabriel unpacked the few belongs that they had put in their moving van and fell asleep soundly and a long drive and some short packing.

* * *

I know, I know, I know I haven't written in AGES!! But you must bear (is that the right one? That's what my spell check said…) with me! I know in summer no one has anything to do so chapters come faster, but summer is the complete opposite for me! I'm not near a computer for Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and sometimes Sundays. On top of that I have camp Monday thru Thursday and I can't write then because I watch three and four year olds! With that said, I would like to tell you that I have posted a picture of Gabriel and Vivian's house in my profile for all to see. I hope you like it! I fell in love with it when I saw it! Please review!! It would REALLY motivate me to update faster, no lie. 


End file.
